


Hardcore Pleasure

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Serena returns to WWE and meets Mickie again...





	Hardcore Pleasure

It had taken years for Serena to make it to WWE, and now Mickie smiled, moving to greet her.

"Hey bitch, took your time didn't you?"

Serena smirked back.

"Hey bitch yourself... You'd pissed off down to Orlando when I got here the first time."

"Oh yeah, is that why you came down to TNA to get your ass broken?"

Serena scowled slightly, not liking being reminded of that dark time in her life when it looked like, and indeed she had at that point, thrown away her life time dreams and hard work because of poor choices.

"Fuck you...."

She snapped. 

"In your dreams."

Mickie's retort was instant, angry. She paused after a moment, noting the tears stinging Serena's eyes and emitting a low growl of frustration before pulling Serena closer, reaching to pull her down into a fierce kiss, full of passion and love, and just a little tenderness. Serena at first growled into the kiss... but then she relaxed into it and began to murr. Mickie smiled softly into the kiss, letting it deepen for a moment before pulling back.

"You belong to me... okay, you are mine."

Serena growled softly but nodded. Mickie smirked again at the growl.

"Stop growling 'Ree.... you'll be happy you came home, I promise."

She teased, moving to begin undressing the other woman. Serena let Mickie take her clothes. 

"Gorgeous..."

Serena smiled slightly.

"Well... Thanks."

Mickie smirked slightly.

"As if you didn't know how sexy you are..." 

Serena smirked and playfully but firmly bit Mickie's left shoulder. Mickie growled softly.

"Keep that up and this will go from sweet to rough in a few minutes..."

Serena growled back and bit Mickie's shoulder again. Mickie snarled softly, this time moving to press her fingers firmly against Serena's clit, rubbing both firmly and fast. Serena lent her head back and mewled. Mickie smirked, slowly upping her pace. Serena's mewls got louder and more intense. Mickie soon upped her pace further, moving to bite firmly at Serena's collarbone. Serena soon cried out and came.


End file.
